Nightmares and Coffee
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: Madeline and her friends from the lace factory try coffee in order to avoid having nightmares, only to realize that the sweet and strong drink isn't the best solution to their problem.


Disclaimer: I don't own Madeline!

Madeline awoke with a heavy breath as she glanced around the room. Seeing her friends lost in their dreams made her jealous.

At least they got to sleep and weren't trapped by countless nightmares of their past like she was.

Madeline had think of something. now that her friends were sleeping. But what until she smelled something sweet and strong below the girls bedroom window.

"Coffee." She smiled dreamily before she sighed. "Miss Clavel never allows us to have any." Madeline thought as an idea as she grin. "As long as long Miss Clavel don't found out about it."

Still grinning, she quickly got dressed and left the room.

The smell got stronger as Madeline hid a laugh before sliding down the stair railing.

Once she was downstairs, the redhead snuck in the kitchen, being careful not to make a noise.

"Fifi? Is that you?" Madeline asked as she opened the back door.

"No. But come on! We're running late!" Gina exclaimed, grabbing Madeline by the arm. "The new coffee shop in Miss Chester's school won't give us no coffee unless you, Miss Madeline, are present."

"Me?" Madeline gasped." But I only-"

"Opened the school!" Fifi interrupted with a wave.

Belle nodded as she bit her lip. "But Mr. Phil needs you to open the coffee shop."

Madeline giggled as she smiled softly. "Oh! That's right! I'm in charge!"

She guessed with school she had forgotten as she led the way. Her eyes dropped but she tried to keep herself awake.

"Madeline you feeling okay?" Fifi asked in concern, seeing her friend's tired state.

"Me? I'm fine," Madeline said as Anna opened the door and led them inside.

"Miss Madeline!" Mr. Phil exclaimed as he saw her face. "I'm so sorry to have awaken you. I wasn't about to open the coffee ship without you being present""

"That's alright Mr. Phil." Madeline smiled softly, clasping her hands to her chest. " Now open that shop and give us some coffee! Please?"

"Of course Miss Madeline."

She tried to keep her eyes open as Madeline smelled the coffee being made which awoke her a little bit more.

"Madeline this is Mis Manning," Mr. Phil introduced with a smile. "She's one of the staff that works for you."

Madeline smiled, lifting her dress by the sides. "Bonjour."

"A little girl is running a coffee shop?" Miss Manning raised an eyebrow. "She looks too little."

"Little?" Madeline asked, a little hurt. " Miss Manning I'm Your Boss because I'm a rich eight year old. Aka where's the coffee? Chop chop! Get to work!"

Miss Manning did as she was told while Madeline smiled.

Fifi glanced at her friend, impressed. "Wow! You're a rich girl Madeline?"

Madeline nodded in embarrassment at the question. That's right but I just don't like to brag about it."

"My boss is a eight year old rich little girl?" Miss Manning asked with a huff. "Really?"

Mr. Phil groaned in annoyance. "it's Miss Madeline to you!"

"Whatever."

"Whatever?" Madeline questioned as she turned to Mr. Phil. "Mr. Phil take over. I need a word with Mrs. Manning in my office please."

Mr. Phil had left the room as Madeline tried to control herself before asking Miss Manning what she had to say for herself.

"Why should I say anything to you you little brat!" Miss Manning hissed as Madeline back away, recognizing her voice.

"La Croc?" Madeline turned pale as she heard Mr. Phil's footsteps. "Mr. Phil you made a big mistake!"

"Miss Madeline is everything okay?" Mr. Phil asked, hearing her troubled voice. "You seem worried."

"I am worried," Madeline admitted as she took a shaky breath.

"Worried about what?"

"Mr. Phil you hired La Croc."

Mr. Phil was confused. "La Croc?"

Madeline nodded. "She's supposed to be in jail. Not here."

"Oh boy," Mr. Phil nuttered, realizing his mistake. "Okay Miss Madeline I'll handle La Croc. In the meantime go to my friend's coffee shop until I can get La Croc okay?"

Madeline nodded, feeling her body shake in fear.

"Okay ladies that was the grand Opening" but i have a meeting to get to so this Coffee Shop is closed for now but please head to my friend Frederick's coffee shop." Mr. Phil grinned, seeing the girls' disappointed faces turn to smiles. " It's on the house. Goodbye!"

The girls nodded as Fifi placed a hand on Madeline's shoulder.

Madeline pushed her friend's hand away. " I'm fine Fifi!"

"No you're not!" Fifi argued. "You're shaking!"

"Maybe I am. So what?!"

"Madeline what's up?" Riley asked as she wasn't used to Madeline's anger.

Madeline sighed. "Look I'm so sorry but I've been having nightmares for the last week. I know I taught you guys to be brave but I'm not."

"Nightmares?" Belle asked in concern. "Madeline Is that what gotten you to start shaking?

"No." Madeline smiled weakly. " No. It's will La Croc is in our coffee shop as Miss Manning!"

Anna became confused as she heard a banging noise. " Huh? What's that sound?"

"What sound?" Fifi asked.

"It's coming from the closet!" Gina exclaimed as Madeline opened the door and a lady fall out.

Belle gasped. "Who are you miss?!"

The woman took a breath. "Miss Manning. Now who are you lovely young ladies?"

"I'm Madeline. Please to meet you Miss Manning. This is Fifi, Belle, Gina, Anna, and Riley," Madeline introduced with a smile.

Miss Manning smiled softly at the redhead. "So you're Madeline? Mr. Phil did say I would be working for you."

Madeline returned the smile, happy to see the real Miss Manning instead of La Croc. "Thanks but can we ask you a question first?"

"Of course. Ask away."

"Why were you in a closet?"

"A woman pushed me in. A rather ugly woman in fact," Miss Manning replied. "I think she went by La Croc."

"With a scar on the side of her head?" Fifi asked, hoping to be correct.

"Yes! That's the one!"

"Have you worked with kids running a coffee shop?" Madeline asked, biting her lip.

"Once before." Miss Manning chuckled. "But that was years ago."

Gina giggled as she twirled. "That's good news!"

"I'm your boss if that's okay Miss Manning," Madeline said softly..

"It's fine Madeline!" Miss Manning said with a laugh. "I curious how you going to stop that awful La Croc?"

"I don't know yet but let's go out for coffee and talk please."

"Of course dear. Come along now."

Madeline giggled. Miss Manning was nice as they walked to the coffee shop.

It was empty but filled with steamy, hot coffee as Madeline and the girls sat down while Belle took a sip.

"Miss Manning can you make new cups?" Madeline asked, a bit anxious." I don't trust La Croc."

Miss Manning as she took away the cups. " Of course Madeline. Coming right up."

Fifi took a sip before splitting it out. "Yuck! It tastes horrible."

"It's like La Croc was trying to poison us!" Belle exclaimed with a yawn.

Gina shake Belle gently. "Belle! Don't fell asleep on us!"

"Here we are. New cups of coffee on the house," Miss Manning said.

Riley took one of the cups. "Thank You."

Belle took a sip. "It tastes better." She glanced at Miss Manning with a smile. " Thanks."

Miss Manning blushed at the compliment. "You're welcome."

"This smells much better," Madeline muttered as she took a sip of her own.

Anna nodded in agreement with the redhead. "Indeed."

"Any sugar or cream?" Fifi asked, staring into her cup of coffee.

"Yes." Miss Manning placed a tube of sugar and cream. "Here you go girls."

"Oh remember to close it at two AM and open back up at nine PM tomorrow night," Madeline reminded Miss Manning with a smile.

"Of course Madeline. Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so..."

Anna grinned as she finished her cup. " Our very own coffee shop!"

Madeline sighed as she finished her cup. "It would be neat if I could stay up pass the night but I can't. Sorry."

Fifi was confused. "Why not Madeline? It's already cold and raining Outside"

"I have to get back to the others and Miss Clavel before they worry," Madeline explained.

Miss Manning not without a Raincoat Madeline. I hope It's the Right Size" Miss Manning said Madeline tried on a yellow raincoat complete with a hat"

"It fits perfectly!" Madeline said with a smile before she gasped. " It's almost two AM closing time."

"Okay Madeline Night. We meet here tonight?" Fifi asked with a yawn.

Madeline nodded. "Of course but now let's clean up before we leave."

Quickly they cleaned before running back to their schools as Madeline snuck in the old house.

"Yes! No one is awake yet! That's good!" Madeline shouted with a grin as she locked the back door, took off her raincoat and hang it up to dry before heading to the sitting room to read.

She thought no one was awake but she had been proved wrong as in the sitting room was Miss Clavel with an anxious expression on her face.

"Madeline where have you been?" She asked, glaring at the child. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Me?" Madeline bit her lip. " I just went for a walk Miss Clavel." She laughed nervously. "Nothing to worry about."

"Madeline' a walk in this weather?" Miss Clavel questioned, unconvinced. "It seems to me that you're lying young lady!"

Madeline gulped. "I'm sorry Miss Clavel but I snuck out to get coffee."

Miss Claver said Coffee Madeline you are too young to be Drinking Coffee"

"So?" Madeline asked in annoyance. "It keeps the nightmares away."

Miss Clavel sighed, shaking her head. "Madeline coffee isn't healthy."

"But it keeps my nightmares away. Nightmares that you wouldn't understand!"

"Madeline please settle down"

"Okay," Madeline said, getting the message. "Can we Play? Please Miss Clave?"

Miss Clavel shook her head. "I'm sorry but it's late. You need to go back to bed."

"But I can't go back to sleep!"

"you won't have no nightmares Madeline. Okay?"

Madeline nodded sleepily as she yawned. "Okay Miss Clavel."

She allowed her teacher to take her upstairs and tuck her in yet Madeline felt alone.

Alone and scared as Madeline had fallen asleep without a second thought.

…

The next morning it was still raining and thundering as Madeline yawned and rubbed her eyes before getting up and walking clumsy like.

Chloe glanced at the red head in concern. "Madeline you feeling alright?"

Madeline nodded softly. " I'm okay. Just a bit tired."

"You sure Madeline?" Nicole asked in concern. " You're wobbly."

"No I'm not!" Madeline screamed.

" Madeline your balance?" Danielle questioned in concern.

She blushed in embarrassment. She wasn't supposed to act out

"Madeline?" Chloe asked in worry. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course everything is alright Chloe," Madeline lied with a clench of her teeth. " Why do you ask?"

Chloe bit her lip. "You're walking so slowly."

"Maybe I'm just tired," Madeline said quickly.

"You girls go ahead," Yvette said, allowing some of the girls to finish getting ready. "I'll walk with Madeline."

"Yvette why are you walking with me?" Madeline asked in annoyance.

"Madeline what's up?" Yvette asked, not in the mood for her friend's grumpiness.

"Nothing's up!"

"You're lying Madeline."

"Man you and Miss Clavel are good," Madeline muttered with a groan. "Okay I was at the new school last night and we as in Fifi Belle, Gina, Anna, and Riley had went out for some coffee is all. Really!"

"Coffee?!" Madeline thought she saw her friend's face turn pale. "No wonder you're acting so strange! Now I'm off to tell the others!"

"Yvette you can't! Miss Clavel already knows but I can't let the other girls know about it!" Madeline argued. "No way!"

"Madeline you have too!" Yvette begged in concern.

"No! You have to keep it a secret!" Madeline pleaded in despair. "Please Yvette?"

"Why? They need to know!"

"Okay. But how about the time you snuck out to the movies by yourself' Yvette?"

"You wouldn't dare speak of that again!"

"But I will if you spill my secret about me drinking coffee to the other girls that is!"

Yvette sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to win. "Okay Madeline you make a hard case."

"I know Yvette," Madeline said as they walked into the dining room.

Things were quiet for the most part but as Madeline glanced around, she could see that Miss Clavel wasn't happy with her.

"Miss Clavel knows something that I don't know," Madeline muttered to herself.

Of course Miss Clavel had to know something. Especially when coffee was said in front of everyone.

Madeline said Fifi what are you Doing here'?

"Madeline did I say something i wasn't Supposed to?" Fifi asked in almost a state of fear.

Miss Chester glanced at her student in concern. "What did you say Fifi?"

"Oh me?" Fifi laughed nervously. "I said hot coco anyone?""

Madeline wasn't convinced. "Fifi I heard coffee. Not coco."

Fifi groaned, glaring at her friend in annoyance. "Okay Madeline so I said coffee. Big deal."

"Fifi didn't you sleep at all last night?" Madeline' asked as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Fifi shook her head. "I couldn't. The coffee..."

Madeline nodded in agreement. "I know. I couldn't sleep either."

"That solves why Madeline was swaying back and forth this morning," Chloe muttered to herself, hearing their conversation.

Bell rubbed her eyes, glancing at Fifi. "Fifi I'm ready to go to sleep."

"Me too!" Anna exclaimed with a yawn.

"Young ladies!" Miss Chester yelled, not understanding what was going on with her students. "Please sit up!"

Riley yawned, gently shaking her head. "We're just tired."

"And sleepy," Gina muttered before face surfing on the table.

Anna groaned, trying to move. "Our bodies ache!"

"Night!" FifI exclaimed with a smile.

Bell yawned. "Finally!"

Madeline followed suit as she yawned. " Yes! Night!"

"No it's not night!" Miss Clavel and Miss Chester exclaimed at the same time.

Riley was confused. "Huh? It seems like night."

Belle tugged at her ears. "You two yell loud!"

Madeline groaned. "My ears are hurting!"

Fifi groaned. "My head hurts now!"

"Girls you feeling okay?" Miss Clavel asked in concern.

"No!" The girls cried, groaning and nearly in tears.

Miss Clavel glanced at the girls in concern as she took Madeline in her arms.

"How can you tell when something isn't right?" Miss Chester asked Miss Clavel in worry for her girls.

"You'll learn Miss Chester. Girls finish your breakfast please," Miss Clavel said as she carried Madeline upstairs

The girls tried to finish as they instantly fell asleep on the table.

Miss Chester groaned. "Girls! I don't have time for this! Wake up!"

She didn't receive an answer as the girls continued to sleep.

Miss Chester sighed, leaving the girls to sleep as much as they wished.

"Well Madeline is asleep." Miss Clavel nearly gasped at the sight of the sleeping little girls." Wouldn't The girls be more comfortable sleeping in beds instead of the table?"

"I guess but I don't want to wake them." Miss Chester sighed. "I can't believe the girls would be like this."

"You mean after having coffee late at night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Madeline told me that she and the girls had coffee last night to help with nightmares," Miss Clavel told her as she picked up Fifi And Belle.

"Oh the poor dears," Miss Chester muttered with a sigh. "I wish we could help them."

"You're right about that Miss Chester," Miss Clavel muttered As the new teacher had Gina and Anna and followed Miss Clavel upstairs into the girls bedroom as Miss Clavel laid Fifi down.

Madeline whimpered, kicking her covers off her bed.

"Madeline?" Miss Clavel questioned with concern.

"No! Get away!" The redhead screamed, fighting in her sleep as Miss Clavel laid Belle down and covered her up before removing her glasses while Miss Chester laid Gina and Anna down in bed.

"Madeline?" Miss Clavel repeated in worry.

"Huh?" Madeline awoke with a lump in her throat as she glanced around at room. "Oh Fifi Belle, Gina, Anna and Riley. Sorry I didn't know they were in the room."

"It's alright dear."

"No! No it's not! I just can't sleep at bedtime!"

"Madeline look outside. Sure it looks like nighttime because of the rain but you did sleep for a good hour and a half almost," Miss Clavel reminded her youngest student with a smile.

"I did Miss Clavel," Madeline said sleepily as her eyes begin to close and she was soon fast asleep.

Miss Clavel and Miss Chester smiled at each other before closing the door, thankful that their little girls were safe and sound.

"Miss Clavel I could use your help over at the new school for girls," Miss Chester explained with a small chuckle. "i mean it's big and Madeline did give each girl their own rooms."

Miss Clavel smiled softly but raised an eyebrow at the confession from the new teacher. "She did?"

Miss Chester smiled. "Yes as you have one very smart and thoughtful little girl."

"I sure do," Miss Clavel said as the girls slept peaceful now as Danielle and Lulu want up to check on the their friends.

Lulu glanced at the sleeping girls in a glimpse of jealousy. "Well they're still sleeping."

Danielle giggled as she heard the girls snoring. "I wouldn't blame them as it's raining and a good day for sleeping."


End file.
